Music from the Soul
by greektsik13
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompts: (1) Imagine going for a walk and listening to Castiel tell you about the stars singing, (2) Imagine showing the Winchesters and Cas your musical ability, (3) Imagine Cas singing to you when you can't sleep, and (4) Imagine teaching Cas about different types of music. Castiel, female OC, ONESHOT, slight AU for Season 9, mentions of canon character death


**Based off the following imagines**:

Imagine going for a walk and listening to Castiel tell you about the stars singing.

Imagine showing the Winchesters and Cas your musical ability.

Imagine Cas singing to you when you can't sleep.

Imagine teaching Cas about different types of music.

**Musical inspiration**:

"Crystallize" "Elements" and "Shadows" by Lindsey Stirling

**A/N: This was written for TheVirginWinchester on Tumblr, so if you see it there, it is my original work.**

* * *

_Music gives a soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination and life to everything. ~ Plato_

Though you had lived at the bunker with the boys for almost a year now, they had yet to learn that you played the violin. You had played since you were 5 years old, and you harbored a love for the instrument even into your adult years. Sometimes when the boys went out on hunts, you and Kevin had played duets, him on his cello and you on your violin. You really missed Kevin's companionship and the ability to show off a side of you that few people saw.

You had woken up early enough that the boys were still asleep, so you decided to play a little. Though you had been classically trained, you preferred more modern pieces so you decided to improv a piece to warm up. Soon, soft notes flowed through the bunker. Once you were sufficiently warmed up, you decided to compose a piece in memory of Kevin. It wasn't often that you composed, but Kevin held a special place in your heart, and he deserved something to be remembered by. You didn't often make friends in the hunting business, but Kevin had been a good one. As you began playing a tune in the same key as his favorite piece, you felt a sense of calm wash over you, as if Kevin was there.

You were so engrossed in your composition that you didn't hear the door to your room open quietly as Sam and Dean stood in the doorway. However, you _did_ hear the rustle of wings that signified that Castiel was in your room. You spun around to find all three boys watching you.

"What?" you asked defensively.

"It was beautiful Stevey," Cas said earnestly, his blue eyes wide.

You blush and duck your head.

"What was it?" Sam asked, "I've never heard it before."

You blink before replying. "Oh it was a memorial for Kevin. We used to play duets occasionally."

You see Dean's jaw tighten for a moment, then he speaks. "Sammy and I have a hunt. You're staying here. Cas will stay with you."

You look up from packing your violin, "Dean, can I go stay at my house? It's only a few hours away, and it's completely demon and angel proof."

Dean thinks for a moment before replying, "Cas still has to go with you. No arguments."

You huff, irritated, but you agree anyway.

XxXxXxX

Two hours later, the boys are gone and you are locking up the bunker. You zip the key in your coat pocket before getting in your Corolla. Cas is sitting shotgun, looking out the window as you start driving through the country, pop music blaring.

"Where are we going again, Stevey?"

You turn down the music before answering. "Emporia. It's a little over three hours away. My childhood home is a little bit outside the city. My dad works at Ft. Leavenworth, so my parents live on base and the house will be empty."

You both fall back into silence, with you occasionally singing along to one of the songs on the radio. Suddenly, a Justin Bieber song comes on the radio, and you hurry to change the channel to alt rock.

"What is this music?" Cas asks, looking confused.

"Alt rock," you reply. When all you get is a confused squint, you elaborate, "You know, alternative rock?"

Cas just shakes his head. "I do not know this music."

You turn to stare at Cas until he reminds you to focus on the road.

"Wait a sec Cas. What genres of music do you know?"

"I only know what Dean plays."

"Alright angel-boy. Time to begin your musical education."

By the time the two of you reach your house, Castiel has been given a thorough instruction on the various music genres that exist. Surprisingly, he enjoyed listening to Latino pop, Greek folk, and German rock music with you because he could understand the languages. However he had no taste for Gospel or contemporary Christian music. As you unpacked things around your house, you could hear Cas humming various tunes under his breath.

XxXxXxX

That night, you wake up from another nightmare. You can never remember the details, but they all revolve around darkness and pain. The one good thing about being at home is that you can go out and take a walk, which is exactly what you do. There's a path through the meadow behind your house, one that you know well from your childhood. It leads to a small hidden pond where you used to go when you wanted to escape from the bullies that followed you home from school, and it's where you head now. As you sit next to the calm water, you think about how your life has changed since you were last here. Suddenly, Cas is standing next to you.

"Stevey, why are you here? Are you hurt? I woke and couldn't find you."

You stand up and take his hand. "I used to come here to think and to relax. But let's walk back now."

As you walk, you notice Castiel's preoccupation with the sky.

"What is it Cas?"

He looks down at you, the back up at the bright smattering of stars in the inky blackness. "The stars are singing. It happens often, but I cannot hear them in the bunker, and it's difficult to hear them in most places due to other noises. But it is quiet here. And I can hear their song for the first time in many months."

"What do they sing about?"

"Different things. Right now they sing about the movement of the ocean."

By this time, you've reached your house, so you sit on the front porch instead of going inside. You lean your head on Castiel's shoulder and look at the stars with him. He's right. They are beautiful, and you miss seeing them.

"Can you sing what they're singing?" you abruptly ask.

Cas looks down at you and begins singing softly. The music is unearthly and yet the most beautiful thing that you've ever heard. The melodic way the music twists and turns soothes you like the waves of the ocean crashing upon the shore, and soon you fall asleep leaning on Cas. You wake briefly as he carries you to bed, but fall back asleep as he strokes your hair and sings you back to sleep. Your dreams are filled with stars and one bright point that you feel sure is Castiel watching over you.

* * *

**A/N: As always, please read and review!**

Credit:

post/65975908749/submitted-by-disney-princess-in-the-making

post/67221172111/submitted-by-theokaylamp

post/65321185664/submitted-by-thiefoftoast

post/65911389584/submitted-by-anon


End file.
